


Joined at All Ends

by Glitchedwings



Series: Short and Sweet [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Americana, And this didn't start out w a purpose just a desire to write it, Diners, Drabble, Gen, Okay shutting up now, only sort of bc brevity is NOT my strong suit, so many commas lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchedwings/pseuds/Glitchedwings
Summary: The boys eke out another diner encounter. A contemplation of a miserable cycle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [491](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137417) by [Askance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askance/pseuds/Askance). 



The taller man is sitting across from him, leaning his head against the wall behind their booth and resolutely not looking across the table.

The shadows of the ceiling-fan's blades slide over his angled face, molding themselves to the curves of his eye sockets, nose, cheekbones, (how much thinner his cheeks look now), and then spring back into rigid pose once they pass Sam and fall to the wall behind. It's mesmerizing, and for many seconds Dean can't pull his gaze away from the slow circular march of shadow over his brother's face.

Sam, for his part, seems to be reading the hanging board advertising this diner's soggy special of the day. Except for his eyes, which don't seem to be reading much of anything— dull, and for the minute Dean examines him, unmoving. Unblinking.

_No matter_ , Dean thinks. _We've gone through worse than this._

_We've gone through worse than this and, somehow, we always slog through one pain right into another._

**Author's Note:**

> Short quick write specifically inspired by the great description of the boys' diner atmosphere: "Inside, ceiling fans soldier on but don't do much to dispel the lingering day-heat—just serve to cut up the fluorescent lights into migraine shadows". Love love love thank you for inspiring me to write a little after a long time.   
>  Not linked to 491's plot (though I love 491 go read it) & set in literally any time. Poor boys.


End file.
